Homecoming
by EllieCullen0413
Summary: Bella, Edward, Renesmee and the rest of the family have returned to Forks 90 years after Bella's senior year. However, Renesmee had an idea to keep their identity a secret in this familiar town where the name 'Cullen' is easily recognised.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters**_

_Chapter One:_

I stood in the parking lot at Forks High school in the pouring rain. I am not cold, I am not uncomfortable... but I am not human. It has been ninety years since my senior year at this exact school and yet I am here again about to undertake my freshman year – how many people can say that? Well, eight of us it appeared. We were all here again; myself, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob and my darling daughter Renesmee... Who is now eighty nine years old, but looks a youthful eighteen at most. Jacob also has the ability to not age... as long as he doesn't give up his alter-ego as a wolf. The wolves who we all knew when we were last in Forks have all passed away. They had all imprinted on humans and wished to live out their lives, and move onto the next life, with them.

I took a deep un-needed breath, it un-nerved me to be back here. What if people recognised us? Recognised the name? Carlisle had ensured me that it wouldn't be the case and of course we had Edward and Alice to keep an eye out. I remembered that discussion as clear as a bell.

***

We were living in Alaska. Myself, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were all 'at college' and Renesmee and Jacob had just finished their senior year at the local high school. We had been there for six years and it was time to move on.

"Carlisle and Esme are considering going back to Forks" Edward whispered to me. Memories, both good and bad, came flooding back to me in a split second... My father, the wolves, the school, our meadow, our house, our home, Victoria, the clearing, the Volturi, the fight that could have been... a tear would have appeared from my eye, if it was able to.

"Would it be safe? What if we're recognised?"

Edward tapped the side of his head. "It's not the first time we've moved back to Forks Bella." He replied. "But they are worried about your feelings. They don't want to upset you."

"I'm not upset Edward, I just... I'm just..." I lifted up my shield.

Edward kissed the side of my head, "Bella, I understand that you're worried, but we have done this before. Yes, we know that the Quilulites will probably produce a few more wolves, but we have Jacob – There will be no quarrel."

Suddenly, Alice flittered down the stairs. "Oh Bella! Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around me. "The future was all foggy but now I can see it... We're really going back to Forks?" She asked Edward.

He laughed. "It would appear so Alice."

"Esme! Carlisle! Jazz! Em, Rose... Ooh can I tell Ness?" She closed her eyes and paused momentarily. "Ah she's going to be so excited! Renesmee!" Everyone appeared in the living room. "We're going back to Forks... again!"

A smile stretched across everyone's faces, apart from Carlisle. "Bella, are you sure?"

I thought about that question deeply but of course it only took a split second to say the answer. "It would be nice, I miss our home."

"Right then, I'll enrol you all in the high school now." Carlisle said, finally smiling.

As he walked away, Renesmee ran after him. "Grandpa, I've had an idea..."

***

The sound of thunder brought me back to the present day. I focused on the brickwork of the main entrance that hadn't changed in the past ninety years, I looked at the parking space where Tyler Crowley's truck nearly killed me, I looked east to the window of the biology room, and I looked behind me to the seven unchanging faces of my beloved family. Nothing had changed – and yet everything was so different.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters.**_

**_(A/N I feel really bad doing this story line but I was curious at how they would cope with moving back to Forks - I appologise for any offence caused haha, it even offended me slightly.)_**

_Chapter Two:_

"Bella. Bella!" Emmett said while pulling on my arm. "People are looking."

I let Emmett lead me towards the entrance and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Sheesh Bells, you were the one that was worried about getting noticed and there you are standing in the middle of the parking lot getting soaked by rain. Not exactly normal behaviour, little sis."

"Sorry, this is just really... weird for me."

He laughed his booming laugh, "Weird? Compare whatever it is your feeling to coming into this exact school and having your brother freak out on you because he wants to kill this girl, but is also madly in love with her... Now that's weird!"

"Touche!" I replied, shaking my head slightly. We reached the others and all walked into school together.

Edward held my hand tightly. "We can go back home if you want to?"

"I'm fine Edward, really." I smiled and I silently thanked Jasper for the confidence he was sending me. I think that he was probably sending waves of it to everyone. We were all nervous today.

"Jasper," Edward said, "You want to take it from here?"

***

"... Grandpa, I've had an idea!"

"What is it my oh-so precious grand-daughter? You know, you make me feel older every time you call me that!" He said as he playfully tossing her hair.

She laughed angelically, "Get off! Anyway I was thinking, If Bella's worried about us being recognised," I hated it when she called me Bella, she was still my daughter. "Then maybe the 'Cullens' don't have to return to Forks..." Everyone was silent. I don't think anyone understood.

I looked at Edward. He sat there motionless looking at Carlisle. "I don't know Ness, you're asking a lot. It's who we are. It's more than a name."

"What's going on Edward?" Alice said. She hated being clueless about the future, but it happened a lot when it concerned Renesmee.

Edward looked at Renesmee. "Well, I was thinking... maybe we don't have to be the Cullen's this time? Maybe we could use another surname." She awaited a reply from anyone, but we were all lost for words. "I mean... no one would be able to make the connection. It's a small town and there must be records of us living there under the name Cullen. This would be the perfect cover."

After a few moments silence – which was very rare in this house – Carlisle spoke. "Well I think it's a good idea. Especially if I'm planning on getting a job at the hospital. What name is it that you're suggesting Renesmee?"

"That's not the only thing she's thought of." Edward interrupted.

"You're such a spoil-sport!" She laughed. She addressed Carlisle. "Ok, how about this... we change the whole family grouping. Jasper and Rose can be you're biological niece and nephew, Emmett, Alice and Bella can be biological brother and sisters which you fostered, myself and Edward can be twins that you have recently fostered. And Jacob, well Jacob could either en-role himself in the school or stay at the reservation." She said resting a hand on his shoulder.

It was a lot to process – even for a vampire. Emmett was the first to speak. "Well I say we do it! Would be nice to jumble things up for a change!"

"I can't see any problems," Alice added, "as long as we don't slip up – we've been the Cullen's for a long time."

"I don't have a problem with it." Rosalie said. "But then again, I've never really used that name anyway."

"Are you sure you don't mind Carlisle? Esme?" I asked. "It's your name after all."

"It's not just a name Bella, it's the essence of who we are." Edward argued.

"What's in a name, Edward? A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Carlisle quoted in a theatrical manner. "I think it's a great idea, Renesmee."

Nessie smiled. "So whose name are we going to use?" She asked, looking around the room.

***

We all walked through the entrance into the front office.

"Hello," Jasper said to the lady behind the desk. "We're the Whitlocks."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters.**_

_Chapter Three:_

After a big discussion that lasted half of the night, we all concluded that Whitlock would be the safest family name to use – much to Rosalie's disgust. She was very unwilling to give up the Hale name. Alice and I took Emmett's surname, McCarthy – which he loved. We all thought that Swan would have been even more obvious than Cullen, and Alice didn't want to use hers. Renesmee was adamant about using Mason as hers and Edward's last name. I'm pretty sure Edward was really proud about that; even after all his fuss about not being the Cullen's this time. However, this was nothing compared to how Jasper was feeling. He was so happy that he had been radiating happy emotions to the rest of us throughout the whole of summer.

So there we stood. The Whitlock's. Our story? Well, near enough the same as usual. Carlisle and Esme married young, but couldn't have children. Carlisle's brother died in an accident fourteen years ago and they had brought up his children, twins Rosalie and Jasper. They enjoyed being part of a family so a few years later decided to adopt other children, but didn't want there to be a large age gap between them so fostered siblings Emmett, Alice and myself. Our parents died when we were very young and we had been living in a care home before we were found by Carlisle and Esme. And finally, twins Edward and Renesmee who were fostered nine years ago after been found on living on the streets.

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were posing as sophomores –they really couldn't pass as anything younger. And the rest of us were starting as freshman. Jacob had already enrolled, his story was simple – he had been educated at the local reservation, but had decided to come to Fork's for high school.

"Ah, hello there." said the receptionist. "My, there are a lot of you. Welcome to Forks high school. Now, which ones of you are the Mason's?" She asked, checking the computer screen. Edward and Renesmee smiled politely. "Here are you're schedules. And the McCarthy children?" We smiled and Emmett waved slightly. "So that would make you two the Whitlock twins?" She proceeded to hand out the rest of our schedules. Have you got your previous school's reports...?"

Edward had already handed her our forged school reports before she had time to finish the sentence. She had a quick look at them.

"Oh gosh, what a clever lot you are. Well, I'm sure we'll have no trouble with you."

We all smiled uncomfortably, just wanting to get settled in.

"Thank you, ma'am" Jasper said as he bowed his head and went to exit the office.

"Oh, just wait a second. Do you want a campus map?" The receptionist added.

Emmett laughed slightly, "I think we'll be o.k." I nudged him hard in the ribs.

"Speak for yourself! I haven't been here before." Renesmee added, picking up a map. The receptionist looked at us all confused, as if she was missing an inside joke... which of course, she was. Renesmee continued swiftly, "Oh, we were all shown around a few weeks ago, but I'm useless with directions."

We all walked away at a boring human pace. Rosalie said softly so that no human could hear, "Good save, Ness! You're stupid uncle can be an inconsiderate fool sometimes!"

"Sorry guys, it's just too easy."

We walked down the hallway in a large convoy and we were instantly turning heads. I had still not got used to this part of my new life – being considered beautiful.

A group of girls started giggling as soon as they saw Emmett, who winked in their direction.

Rosalie quickly grabbed his hand and stared at the girls who immediately stopped giggling and looked down at their feet. "Do that again and I'll break off this hand, ok?" She muttered under her breath with a stained smile on her face. We all laughed slightly. Everybody was looking at us as we walked to class. People of all ages and gender were looking and talking about us with hushed voices, of course we could hear them.

"Woah, look at that big one! You think we could get him on the football team?"

"Ergh, that blonde one just gave Sammy the most evil of looks. What a ...."

"O. M. G. You think any of them are single? You think they're going to be looking for people to date? Oh my god they are so gorgeous!"

"Well if you ask me the girls are the hottest thing I've ever seen, but the guys look scary as hell!"

It appeared as though we were already making a name for ourselves.

"Hey Bells," Edward said. "We've got first period together..." he laughed, "and guess what it is..."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four:_

Edward and I made our way to the same biology classroom where we met all of those years ago. I was now able to analyse every aspect of the room around me, every crack in the walls, the exact tone of the paint, the constant background smell of a bunsen burner – I'm sure that nothing had changed at all.

As soon as we entered the room, everybody's head turned and the conversations started again. It's always the same, wherever we go.

"Those are the ones I was telling you about..."

"... There are more of them – loads!"

"Apparently, they're all dating each other... how weird is that?"

"I hear their foster dad practices plastic surgery on all of them."

I looked at Edward, wondering what he was hearing with his extra ability. His jaw was set tight and he grabbed my hand tightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, just as we were sitting down.

"It normally doesn't bother me_ too much_ – what ridiculous and perverted fantasies some people generate in their minds – because you're mine forever and these thoughts are coming from nothing but insignificant _boys, _but being back here, in this school, it brings back all of those pointless jealous emotions. I'm not used to feeling them."

I was speechless for a moment, and then laughed. The class teacher – Mr Davies, I believe - stopped whatever it was that he was doing and looked at me. I smiled angelically and he continued. I lifted my shield.

_You were jealous? When? Why?_

He spoke so softly that only I could hear him. His lips barely moving – he was much better at that than me. "Can you remember Mike? And Eric?" He laughed slightly, "And Tyler? I couldn't put a name to the emotion at first. I just... didn't like other people talking to you – but it was what they were thinking, what they were _imagining_ that was the worst. Being back here reminds me of that." He breathed deeply and his crooked smile stretched across his face. "It's been a while since I've thought about that."

I smiled at him kindly and held his hand tightly. We were interrupted by Mr Davies. "Mr... Masen? Would you be so kind as to answer?"

"Osmosis, Sir." Edward said, probably picking the answer out of Mr Davies mind... I wonder if he'd be able to answer so smoothly if the teacher's mind wasn't so available.

The time passed as slowly. When you're able to process so much in such a short amount of time, time passes incredibly slowly. I could hear the bell begin to ring, too low for the humans to hear I was sure. I waited until they began to gather up their things before I packed up mine. I walked out of the classroom with undeniable grace with Edward at my side. We both had gym next as the whole year took it at the same time. I could see Alice and Renesmee waiting for us outside the changing rooms both with sombre looks on their face. We all hated gym, it was just so frustrating.

"Jacob coming?" I asked Renesmee, looking for him to join us.

"We decided that he isn't going to, umm 'get to know us' until next week sometime." She replied. They did this sometimes – a week or so of flirting and 'dating' in the public eye, so no-one would be suspicious of them being in a relationship so soon.

After getting changed, Alice, Renesmee and I trudged into the sports hall. The boys were playing basketball on one half of the gym and the girls were playing badminton in the other half. I suddenly got a whiff of wet dog and Renesmee smiled widely. I turned around and saw Jacob walk into the hall laughing and joking with a group of other boys. He walked past us and winked at Renesmee, the other boys nudged him in the ribs.

"You're in there, man!" One of them said.

_All part of the charade _I thought to myself.

I could sense Edward walking my way. He came up behind me and kissed me on my cheek and then went to join the other boys.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five:_

We met Emmett, Rose and Jasper in the canteen and chose a quiet table towards the back of the room. We sat there waiting for Edward. I hadn't seen him since the start of gym class. Emmett, Jasper and I went to get some lunch for everybody else. Jacob suddenly raced to my side with a tray in his hand.

Speaking very low and quietly and without looking in my direction he said "Edward is in Principal McMillan's office. I'll tell you about it later. Sorry." He grabbed a drink and went to pay.

"Eddies where?" Emmett exclaimed.

"In the... office." I said.

After a rather long moment of silence all three of us just broke down laughing.

"Ergh, they're just freaks!" I heard someone say from across the canteen.

We straightened ourselves up, went to pay for our food and made our way back to our table.

"What on earth is going on?" Rosalie asked.

"Ed-wards in trou-ble." Emmett sang.

"What?" Renesmee asked, surprised.

"As far as we know he's in the Principal's office. We don't know what for." Jasper answered calmly.

"I don't know why he's there but he'll be here shortly. Why didn't I see something happening?" Alice said, talking more to herself than anyone else.

"I think Jacob might have had something to do with it." I said, quietly.

"What makes you say that?" Renesmee asked me.

"He said 'sorry'. 'I'll tell you about it later. Sorry' That's what he said." I explained.

"Well, that would make sense of why I didn't see anything." Alice added.

"I'm sure it was an accident. Jacob wouldn't do anything on purpose." Renesmee argued.

"Oh yes he would!" Edward was suddenly at our side. He pulled up a chair and sat next to me. "I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed in all my life."

"What happened, bro?" Emmett wondered.

"We were playing basketball and Jacob was on the other team. He was showing off... a lot. After his ninth basket, I decided to step in..."

"What did you do?" Emmett asked, sounding a little too involved in the story.

"Well, obviously I had the advantage – knowing what he was going to do – so my plan was to just... get in his way." He looked over his shoulder to where Jacob was sitting with other people. "He got competitive after a while and it was very close to getting too obvious, but admittedly, neither one of us were willing to give in..."

"Ah stupid _boys_!" Rosalie hissed.

"... but I knew it had to be stopped, and so did Jacob, so he stopped... and punched me!"

Emmett started laughing again.

"What?" I shouted.

"What?", as did Renesmee.

"He warned me that he was going to do it, so I could make it look realistic..."

"But why did that mean that _you _went to the Principals office?" Alice asked.

Edward laughed slightly, "I was sitting in the nurses' office for an hour with an ice-pack on my eye."

We'd all been there. I remember when I had to pretend that I bumped my head when someone hit me with a hockey ball and when Emmett had to go to 'hospital' when someone accidently saw him messing about with Jasper on the school field. They were playing football and Jasper had tackled Emmett a _little too hard _and Emmett knocked his head on the goal post. Of course the only damage done was to the post, but luckily Carlisle sorted it out. All part of the charade.

"The worst thing of all though," Edward continued, "was when I did get called to the Principals office. He wanted to talk to me about bullying and that everything would be o.k."

We all found ourselves laughing. Apart from Renesmee.

"Well this is interesting..." She said. "Next week I'll be going on a date with my twin brother's bully!"

We all stopped laughing and thought about what this meant for us.

"God, Ness... that's low!" Emmett joked.

We all laughed again, including Renesmee.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**_

**_(A/N I'm sorry, this chapter is a bit slow but I needed it to set the scene for the next chapter... :] )_**

_Chapter Six: _

After a rather eventful first day at high school we went to the car park to wait for Carlisle and Esme to pick us up – because, of course, none of us were old enough to drive yet. But Emmett was going to start 'learning' to drive in a couple of weeks after his 'sixteenth birthday'... That was hard to imagine. Jasper and Rosalie were turning 'sixteen' next month so by Christmas we should be hopefully driving ourselves.

"What are you smiling at?" Edward asked me.

I lifted my shield, _Emmett turning sixteen... again._

He smiled as well, "Ah," he replied.

Esme always managed to make us look slightly younger – clever make up, simple hair (much to Rosalie's distaste) and rosy cheeks - but it was always difficult with Emmett. He was just so... big!

I could hear the sound of Carlisle's Mercedes coming down the slope and was thankful that I would be home soon. Myself, Edward, Alice and Renesmee were going to get into his car and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper would wait for Esme who I'm sure would be here shortly. We always mocked her about her slow driving – which despite being a lot faster than the speed limit, is _a lot_ slower than any of the rest of us drive. '_Careful, not slow.' _She always said.

Carlisle came to a smooth stop just by our feet and we glided inside the car gracefully. We exited the parking lot with the faces of the entire student body watching our every move.

"Good day?" Carlisle asked.

"Jacob punched Edward and Edward had to go to the Principal's office to talk about bullying." Alice injected, before any of us could even answer.

"Oh," Carlisle replied, "just a normal day then."

We were home in a matter of minutes. Of course, we still had the same house as before – no, not house, home – there was never any need to sell it. Money was the least of our worries. Esme had spent the last few weeks making it as homely as it was all of those years ago... a tough job for most, but not for Esme. And it was a mess when we first got back; completely covered in eighty three years worth of dust, damp and filth.

Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie returned with Esme a few minutes after us.

"Ah man, I cannot WAIT to drive again." Emmett squealed as he burst through the door. "I could have run faster than that!"

"Yeah, because that would have been very normal!" Jasper said as he followed him in, laughing softly.

Esme and Rosalie walked in after them, planning on decorating the bedrooms in the next few days. It seemed as though we were all staring to settle into our own form of normality.

"Oh," Alice sighed. "Jacob will be here soon..."

"To apologise, I hope!" I said, suddenly changing the mood.

"...Bella, don't. He was just having a bit of fun." Edward replied.

"The stupid mutt shouldn't have started it in the first place." Rosalie added. You would have thought that it would be impossible to hold a grudge for this long, but as usual, Rosalie exceeds all expectations. "But you're just as bad Edward; you shouldn't have got involved! You should have stopped it!"

"And stopped all the fun?" Jacob said as he entered the house. He walked straight to Renesmee, picked her up in one of his bear-hugs and kissed her. "I missed you today, Bunny!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Missed you too... You didn't have to beat up my father though!" She said, leaping out of his arms. She was just about as strong as him now.

Jacob laughed, "Yeah, about that..." He turned to Edward, "I'm sorry man."

"No blood, no foul" Edward said – ironically, patting Jake on the back.

"Think I might head down to La Push tonight; see what's happening down there." Jacob said to Carlisle, changing the subject. "I really should have gone down in the last few weeks, but we've been so busy..."

"That's a good idea, Jacob. Please tell themthat if they need to talk, they're very welcome to come here."

Suddenly, Alice came running down the stairs. "Something bad is going to happened... something very, very bad..."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**_

**_(A/N Sorry this chapter is a bit short - but it's snappy! haha)_**

_Chapter Seven:_

"Alice! Alice," Jasper shouted, holding her by her shoulders. "What's happened? What have you seen?"

"Nothing..." She replied, still staring off into the future.

"What do you mean, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"I mean _nothing,_ our futures – all of our futures... they've gone!"

I looked at Edward, and grabbed his hand. "Edward..." I barely whispered, "What does this mean?"

"I might not mean anything. Alice," Alice's eyes refocused on the present and she looked at Edward, "Carlisle just told Jacob to ask the wolves round... maybe our futures disappear because they're coming here?"

Alice shook her head. "I don't know Edward, you may be able to see my visions but you don't understand them like I do... I've learned to see around the wolves, what with Jacob being around all the time. I can see past him! See into the future beyond that... but there's nothing! _Nothing!_"

"So, what are you saying?" Emmett asked. "Has it got something to do with Ness?"

Again, Alice shook her head. "No, you know I can still see us even though I can't see Nessie... This involves us all."

"And the wolves?" Jacob asked.

"I... I don't know" Alice sobbed.

"We need to think through this logically..." Carlisle said.

I was rooted to the ground, trying to take in this information. We hadn't been in so much of a panic since Alice had the vision of the Volturi in this very room eighty-nine years ago.

"... Alice had the vision as soon as we mentioned the wolves," Carlisle continued, "suggesting that that may have been the reason behind it. A decision was made concerning the wolves and that decision has led to our future disappearing."

"Jacob, you went to La Push when we first arrived here didn't you?" Edward asked.

"Yes, to warn them that we may have started the transformation process... but there were no wolves then..."

"But there will be now." Jasper added, without taking his eyes or hands away from Alice.

"Yes, most likely. Not a lot though, maybe three or four. It takes a while for a pack to form though."

"What if they're coming to attack us? What if they don't understand?" Esme said quietly.

"Esme, our tales are passed down through generations. I should know! They know what you are. It's like reading the same book, just a different chapter. The treaty is still in action!"

And then I remembered. All of those years ago. Blurry, blurry memories. Jacob, talking to Edward after our return from Italy. Saying that if they bit any one that the treaty was void. _Bite, not kill. _"It's not though, is it?" I said.

"What are you talking about, Bella?" Jacob asked, "Of course it is. The treaty has no boundaries and no time limit."

"But the treaty was broken!" I added as I turned to Edward. "You changed me."

For the first time in these few hectic minutes everyone was silent.

"But, that didn't count... We agreed." Jacob stuttered.

"But _they _didn't..." Edward breathed, "Think about it Jacob, think about how you felt when you found out... how angry you were, even though you knew us. They don't know us. They weren't here. Your memories are not their memories. They're working from a new book, Jacob! Not just a new chapter."

"Edward you don't –"

"Wait!" Emmett interrupted, "Can you smell that?"

Without even pausing Edward ran to the pad by the door and the metal doors that had not been used in nearly a century came crashing down around our house.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters... but i sure do appreciate it!**_

_Chapter Eight:_

We were all petrified. We all huddled together – ready to defend each other... if thats what was needed.

"Edward..." Esme whispered, "What are they thinking?"

He squinted his eyes, "They're confused. And young... they don't know what they're doing."

"Did they come to fight?" Emmett asked.

Edward slowly nodded his head. "Yes. They thought that if they caught us off guard they'd be able to take us... there's only four of them."

Emmett laughed. "That wouldn't have lasted long then." Jacob turned his head quickly into Emmett's direction. "Sorry, man."

Jacob looked broken. Absolutely distraught.

"He's ashamed." Jasper delicately whispered to me, obviously catching me looking and probably feeling my worry. "I don't think he knows what's going on as much as we do."

I looked at my best friend and wanted nothing more than to comfort him.

"I'll go and talk to them..." He said. "They'll listen to me."

"Wait!" Edward said. "We'll wait until they've made up their own minds first."

"Alice, are you ok?" Jasper asked.

I turned to face my beloved sister.

"Yes," She sighed, relieved. "Our futures are coming back. I can't tell you what's going to happen tonight, but I can tell you that we're going to school tomorrow."

"What's happened to change it?" Nessie asked. Her arms wrapped around Jacob's waist.

"I can see our future now because we're not dead!" She replied, bluntly.

Emmett laughed. "Are you saying that they would have got us?"

Alice shrugged, "I don't know... maybe... Personally, I think the only reason things are clearing up is because we realised their intentions in time."

"I need to speak to them..." Jacob said, walking to the doors.

"Please, Jacob..."Jasper said, rushing to his side in a flash and holding his arm. "They're really agitated; I think we should leave them to calm down... I'll do the best I can do. I'll let you know when it's safer."

I was positive that Jasper was more worried about the wolves storming the house more than Jacob's safety.

"When you do go out, go in your wolf form." Carlisle added.

"Ah!" Emmett sighed. "Why are we worrying about this? We can take them easily now we know they're here!" Rosalie nudged him in the ribs and nodded towards Jacob. I think that was the first time I had seen her being considerate towards Jake. "I mean... if they started things first." Emmett added.

"I'm sorry Jakey." Renesmee breathed, kissing his forehead.

We stood in silence for what felt like forever and yet no time at all at the same time... Edward listening to their thoughts, Jasper testing the emotions surrounding them and Alice repeatedly searching into what must be a deep, dark, empty future.

"I think it's safe now..." Jasper said, looking to Edward for assurance.

Edward paused, and then simply nodded.

"Ok, it's time..." Jacob said, breathing deeply. The room shook with his transformation. The same rugged red brown appeared in front of us. Edward lifted the metal doors and Jacob stepped outside slowly. Edward closed the doors straight away.

"Edward!" I shouted. Why was he leaving Jacob unprotected?

"I don't trust them, Bella. I'm not putting my family in danger." He argued.

"He IS our family, dad!" Renesmee screamed.

Edward looked at his daughter for a long time – well long for us. He sighed deeply. "Fine!" He pressed the button and the metal doors lifted. Edward crouched back and jumped straight out of the window.

"Edward!" I shouted. Without thinking, I jumped out after him. I ran out into the forest, following his scent. I heard the slower steps of Renesmee behind me. I looked behind my shoulder at the silhouettes of Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper in the door way, ready to join us if needs be.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters**_

_Chapter Nine:_

I was only running for a few seconds before I saw Edward standing defensively beside Jacob – who was still in his wolf form. I instinctively flanked Jacob on his other side. Four wolves stood in front of us – the hair on their backs standing up and teeth showing. The only one of us who wasn't tense was Jacob.

A few seconds later Renesmee joined us. She stopped suddenly a few feet away from us and then ran to my side. Her face was not aggressive like mine and Edwards. She looked... sad. Her eyes never moved from Jacob.

"Renesmee, go back to the house." Edward said.

She looked at her father, "No, I'm staying here."

"Go home! It's not just me that thinks that." He answered, tilting his head towards Jacob, but never unlocking eyes with the wolves.

"I'm staying. Nothing is going to happen."

The wolves growled at that.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Edward.

"They think we don't belong here. They're willing to do anything to make us leave. Jacob is trying to convince them that we're safe and not like the others. He can only speak to the other Alpha." Edward looked so on edge, trying to read the minds of the wolves, keep up with Jacob and the pack's alpha's conversation and retell it back to us. "Jacob's asking them if they came here to kill us. He just keeps repeating that they would do _anything _to keep this land safe. They are aware of the treaty, but believe that we can't be trusted now."

"Don't you understand -" Renesmee said, walking towards the wolves – but doing so too quickly.

One of the wolves turned and went to attack her. Both Jacob and Edward dove towards the pair – both of them had heard the wolf's thoughts. Edward pushed Renesmee out of the way, while Jacob pounced on the wolf.

In a matter of seconds, Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett were at our side. Carlisle to talk, Jasper to calm, and Emmett – I'm sure – because he just wanted to be here.

Instantly, Jacob got off the wolf and rejoined the group and the wolf rejoined his. I'm positive we had Jasper to thank for that.

"I told you to go!" Edward shouted. Renesmee looked truly upset. I know Edward only said this because he was scared for her safety. "Why did you follow us anyway?" He added as they both got to their feet.

"I can ask you the same thing!" Renesmee replied. She could always give as good as she got.

"We protect our family." He said, the anger disappearing from his voice. "It was stupid of me to think of Jacob of anything other than family."

Renesmee's eyes glazed over slightly and she smiled gently. Edward eyes suddenly shifted back to the wolves. "Of course, we'll wait here." He said.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"To change to wolf form – well the Alpha is anyway – he wants to talk to us properly."

Jacob also ran off. He returned in eleven seconds in his human form and stood in the middle of our group, with Carlisle.

I heard three sets of footsteps running through the forest behind us. Esme, Alice and Rosalie had come to join us. Present a united front.

"We thought it might be a good idea to join you for this." Alice said, taking her place next to Jasper.

We all stood together. Bonded by so many levels of love. A true family, in every sense of the word. We heard the sounds of three sets of large paws and one set of human feet hitting the ground and walking slowly towards us. I saw Edward nodded slightly at Carlisle.

"I believe we've got off on the wrong foot." Carlisle said, taking advantage of the calm atmosphere. "My name is –"

"Yes, yes... 'My name is Carlisle, and this is my family'..." he said in a slightly mocking tone. "We know who you are. My name is –"

"Yes, yes... 'My name is William Uley, and this is my pack'... we know who you are too." Edward joked. Emmett chuckled faintly and folded his arms.

William laughed to himself, "Very good. I take it that _you_ are Edward?" Edward nodded. "And you have others in your coven with these extra abilities don't you? The mood controller, the shield and the fortune teller."

Alice just curtsied at this apparent insult.

"Family - not coven... please." Esme said timidly.

"And you..." He said looking at Renesmee. "You're the hybrid?" Renesmee nodded. "And the famous Jacob Black imprinted on you?" She nodded again. William turned to look at each of us, "And you all see Jacob as part of this ... family?"

We all nodded... even Rosalie.

"It seems we are bound to keep this treaty then... I think we are linked in many ways." He turned to Jacob. "Brother, we apologise for what we have put you through... you and your _family_." He smiled apologetically at each of us, and he turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Jacob called, "I'm sorry too... you shouldn't have had to go through this by yourself. I should have been there for you. But anything you need, from now on... I'll be here."

"We'll be here." Added Carlisle, joining Jacob and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't doubt that for a second." William joked. He continued to walk away and called over his shoulder. "Welcome to Forks... again."

"Good job, son." Carlisle said to Jake, just as the wolves disappeared from sight.

Jacob breathed heavily. "That was far too much hassle for a living heart to take – you guys are lucky! Think I might have to take the day off school tomorrow!" He joked nudging Carlisle.

"Nope, you're not..." Alice said as we all started walking back home. "I can see you there."

We all stopped, shocked.

"Alice? Ho- How?" Jacob stuttered.

"You are truly one of us now Jacob. We all just proved that." She sighed. "Ah it's so nice to be able to the future clearly again..." She added, dancing off towards the house.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters**_

_Chapter Ten:_

The rest of that night we sat in silence. The television was on in the background, but nobody was watching and nobody said anything. We were all thinking... Thinking about our family.

I looked at Jacob and Renesmee, lying in each other's arms, fast asleep on the sofa. It stunned me to see how they could be so peaceful.

I looked at Alice and Jasper, he was lying on her lap and she was stroking his hair; both of them looking deeply into the others eyes.

I looked at Emmett and Rosalie. She was leaning back on Emmett, who had his arms wrapped around her. They both had their eyes closed; looking as though they were sleeping – which, of course, was impossible.

I looked at Esme and Carlisle, simply holding hands and smiling at each other.

And then I looked at Edward. He was smiling to himself, most likely swimming in the loving thoughts of the people surrounding him. I lifted my shield so he could listen to mine. His eyes suddenly shifted to look at me and the smile on his face grew instantly. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my hair. I rested my head on his chest and finally understood how Renesmee and Jake could be so peaceful.

We all stayed like this until the sun started shining through the large windows. The room sparkled as the rays hit our skin. Renesmee's eyes flickered open and smiled each of us. She nudged Jacob awake and went to get dressed for school.

As she was about to leave the room, she stopped and walked over to where Edward and I were sitting. She kissed me on the cheek. "Love you, Mom." She kissed Edward too, "Love you, Dad." She danced out of the room leaving me with the biggest smile on my face.

***

Nine years later...

It was that time again... time to leave. This time we were moving somewhere in South- East Canada. We packed up the house quickly and we suddenly found ourselves in an empty house – our empty home.

"Why is this always the hardest place to leave?" Rosalie said.

"I'm sure we'll be back here soon..." Esme sighed.

Jasper laughed, "This is what happens when you stay off human blood – you turn into soppy, emotional vampires."

We all laughed delicately at Jasper's joke.

"Come on then... There's no need to stay any longer." Carlisle said, leading Esme out of the house.

"Yeah, quickly..." Emmett said, "Before we all turn into kittens or something as equally un-manly!" He ran at full speed to his new Jeep that he had just bought.

We all smiled and went to the cars. Edward, Renesmee, Jacob and myself were going in Edwards car. Jasper, Alice were driving Carlisles car, Rosalie was joining Emmett and Carlisle and Esme were taking a truck full of our stuff.

As we drove off, I turned to look at the large white house and thought about all the memories I had of it and my life in here. I had only lived in Forks... so far... for seventeen and a half years of my one hundred and twenty five years of human - and immortal - life. But, despite this, I was positive that nowhere else in this world would ever feel more like home to me.

**Don't worry... this isn't the end... its just _Bella's _last chapter.... ;) xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**_

**_(A/N I really wanted to do this story from Jasper's point of view... I feel as though he provides a really interesting sub-plot. Please bare in mind that the following chapters don't match up identially to Bella's... eg. bellas chapter one and two takes the same amount of time as jaspers chapter one etc... but i can ensure absolute continuity. Enjoy... :) xxx)_**

_Chapter 1... again..._

Forks. One of the few places where we could act human. Well, as human as we could be. It had been ninety one years since my senior year at this high school and eighty three years since we left Forks to start again somewhere else. I looked up at the pouring rain and the ever cloudy sky and was thankful for it. We had lived in many places, but Forks was by far the safest. The near constant cover from the sun meant that we hardly missed any days of school; which was good for keeping up our pretence, but not so much for our general amusement. But being at school meant that we could stay for longer, pretending to be... normal.

We were all standing under umbrellas – even though it wasn't necessary. I looked across the parking lot to Bella, my favourite little sister who was too looking up at the rain, letting it fall on her face. She looked across the car park and then over her shoulder at us. Usually such a happy girl, but the past few days she's been nervous and scared. This is the first time we've been back here – apart from Charlie's funeral fifty years ago. But even then, we were here for no longer than two hours. Maybe that's what she was thinking about. I know how she is feeling, but not the reasons behind it. I looked at Edward and could feel the worry emanating off of him.

"She'll be o.k. Edward," I said softly. "She's stronger than you think."

"People are looking..." Rosalie mouthed, focusing on Edward. But he was rooted to the ground, torn between bringing her over, or taking her home.

"I'll go get her then." Emmett said. Of course, it did look suspicious. He strolled over to her casually, playing the caring big brother. He waved his hand in front of her face. "Bella." He said. No reply. "Bella!" He repeated, shaking her arm. "People are looking."

She looked so sad, so lost, so... unsure. I sent her waves of confidence. She wrapped Emmett's arm around her shoulders. It almost looked as though she was leaning on him for support, as though she couldn't even move.

"Sheesh Bells, you were the one that was worried about getting noticed and there you are standing in the middle of the parking lot getting soaked by rain. Not exactly normal behaviour, little sis." He teased.

Emmett was practically pulling Bella back to us. "Sorry, this is just really... weird for me" She said.

Emmett laughed in reply, "Weird? Compare whatever it is your feeling to coming into this exact school and having your brother freak out on you because he wants to kill this girl, but is also madly in love with her... Now that's weird!"

I cringed at his words. I had tried so hard to repress the events that led to my family moving away from Forks, and leaving Bella behind. The day when I too had wanted to kill the fragile, human Bella. I never thought I would have been forgiven for my actions on that day. But thankfully, this family's strength is in its love and forgiveness. I love my brothers and sisters, and my adoptive parents... My family. Yes, it was Carlisle who made us into a family but in my opinion it was Esme who kept us together. She truly loves every single one of us. When you can feel someone radiating that much love and understand that love in every sense of the word, then you can't help but feel it too. But I've always felt on the periphery of this family. Here only because I am with Alice. Alice. My dear, dear Alice, who has not slipped up once during the one-hundred and forty years of being a part of this family. I wish I had her strength. I'm fed up, fed up of being the weak one. I always was, and always will be the weak one. But there have been times where I have sensed my family feeling proud of me. Times where I felt needed. Times where I felt like a member of this family. Times like today.

"Jasper, you want to take it from here?" Edward asked me.

I smiled to myself and could feel his confidence in me. Even though I always posed as Edward's older brother, in reality he was a mentor to me in so many ways. I hadn't even realised that we had walked to the front entrance, too caught up in my own thoughts. I opened the door to the office and smiled politely to the receptionist. "Hello, we're the Whitlocks." I said.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**_

_Chapter Two... again..._

"Ah, hello there." said the receptionist. She looked each of us in the faces and I could feel a mixture of awe and fear coming from her. Humans always had an instinctive fear of us even though their conscious thoughts ever addressed this. "My, there are a lot of you. Welcome to Forks high school." She checked her computer screen, "Now, which ones of you are the Masen's? Here are you're schedules..." She said, handing them a piece of paper each. "And the McCarthy children?" She continued. Bella and Renesmee smiled and Emmett waved. "So that would make you two the Whitlock twins?" She said looking at me and Rosalie. She gave us both our schedules. "Have you got your previous school's reports...?" She added, reading off a checklist. She had a quick look at the forged reports Edward handed her. "Oh gosh, what a clever lot you are. Well, I'm sure we'll have no trouble with you."

"Thank you, ma'am" I said and bowed my head... some things you just never grow out of.

We were about to leave the small office as she called us back, obviously forgetting something. "Oh, just wait a second. Do you want a campus map?"

"I think we'll be o.k." Emmett said sarcastically. Bella elbowed him in the ribs.

"Speak for yourself!" Renesmee added, picking up a map without thinking. "I haven't been here before." After seeing the receptionist's confused expression, Renesmee smoothly lied, "Oh, we were all shown around a few weeks ago, but I'm useless with directions."

Of course Rosalie had to comment on our first small slip up, of many I was sure. We were good at covering our tracks. "Good save, Ness! You're stupid uncle can be an inconsiderate fool sometimes!"

Emmett shrugged, "Sorry guys, it's just too easy." Emmett was rarely bothered by anything. Always so laid back.

We all walked down towards our classrooms together. As usual the human's first feelings towards us were lust and admiration.

A group of young girls started giggling at Emmett. He winked at them as he glided past them.

Rosalie grabbed his hand and gave the girls the most evil of looks. They stopped giggling and looked down at their feet. Yes, lust and admiration were always first, but they were closely followed by apprehension.

"Do that again and I'll break off this hand, ok?" She breathed through a strained smile.

People had already started talking about us.

"Ergh, that blonde one just gave Sammy the most evil of looks. What a ...."

"Who. Are. They? And who the _hell_ do they think they are? Walking in here like they own the place..."

"Who do you think would win a fight...?"

"Well if you ask me the girls are the hottest thing I've ever seen, but the guys look scary as hell!"

I smiled at that last one.

Edward and Bella went to their first lesson together. Renesmee went to calculus and Alice had geography. Rosalie had home economics by herself and Emmett and I had Spanish. Alice kissed me on the cheek and danced off towards her classroom.

"We've got calculus together next." Rosalie said to Emmett. "Meet me there, ok?" And she gracefully floated away. "Keep him in check, Jasper!" She shouted, without looking behind her.

We waited until our family was out of sight. We turned to each other and laughed. "Ok Rosalie... I'll try!" I mocked.

The bell rang and the halls emptied.

"Suppose we better get a move on..." I said.

"Race you!" Emmett shouted as he ran off.

He didn't even have enough time to get to full speed before Alice suddenly popped out of her classroom, stuck her arm out and practically clothes-pegged him to the floor. Of course, she had seen his choice to do this. "Not a good idea, bro." She smiled her angelic smile, blew me a kiss and fluttered back into her classroom.

Emmett picked himself up off the floor and brushed himself down, "Damn, I always underestimate that pixie!"

We both laughed, as we strolled to class.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**_

_Chapter 3... Again:_

After a very hilarious Spanish lesson with Emmett, I went to my Philosophy lesson. This was always a topic that interested me and I had even studied it at college a few times. It was one of the few subjects where even as a vampire you learn new things and new perspectives on life. We all enjoyed it.

I went to sit down in an empty desk, but was soon joined by a young girl with very long flowing brown hair. It was very usual for people to avoid sitting next to us, but this class was full. Her scent was so... delicious and she was constantly playing with and flicking her hair. _Be strong Jasper, don't be the weak one anymore. _I kept repeating to myself. This happens to me a lot more than my family realises – apart from Edward, I'm sure he always knows. My control had improved _a lot _since the last time I sat in this classroom. I remembered all the times I went to sit in the local park by myself or sit on public buses full to the brim with humans, just to test myself. A stupid thing to do, but after what happened with Bella all those years ago, I knew I had to control myself... I had to prove myself to Edward, and my family.

I controlled my breathing throughout the whole lesson, being careful not to let the beast inside me get its way. I was sure that the bell was about to ring. As soon as it did I packed up my books and exited the classroom as quickly as _humanly_ possible. I met Rosalie and Emmett in the canteen.

"You ok, bro?" Emmett asked.

I didn't realise that my face was probably giving away my feelings. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I smiled awkwardly, and they both smiled back – both just as awkward.

Alice, Renesmee and Bella came and joined us on one of the tables towards the back of the canteen.

"Where's Eddie?" Emmet asked. We were expecting him to come with the girls. They all had gym together.

"No idea!" Nessie said.

"Oh well, Bella, Em, we'll go get some food for everyone... hope you're hungry!" I said sarcastically. Nessie sometimes ate human food, especially when we were in public or at school, but preferred the animal blood diet.

We were all standing in the que, waiting to pay. Our trays filled with food that none of us would eat. I saw Jacob suddenly run over to us and he quietly spoke to Bella.

""Edward is in Principal McMillan's office. I'll tell you about it later. Sorry." He said, and then he ran off to pay.

"Eddies where?" Emmett asked.

"In the... office." Bella answered, not quite being able to believe the words.

I had no idea what on earth he was doing in the office, but I found this hilarious! And so did Bella and Emmett obviously, as we all started laughing.

After a few funny looks we paid for our food and went to sit back on our table.

"What on earth is going on?" Rosalie asked, she acted as though she was better than us but in reality, she wanted to laugh along with us.

Emmett practically sang, "Ed-wards in trou-ble."

"What?" Nessie squealed.

I tried to calm down the situation, people were looking. "As far as we know he's in the Principal's office. We don't know what for."

"I don't know why he's there but he'll be here shortly. Why didn't I see something happening?" My beautiful Alice predicted.

"I think Jacob might have had something to do with it." Bella said softly.

"What makes you say that?" Nessie always stood up for Jacob, and it happened a lot.

"He said 'sorry'. 'I'll tell you about it later. Sorry' That's what he said." Bella explained.

"Well, that would make sense of why I didn't see anything." Alice added. She absolutely hated not being able to see the future, it made her feel useless. She always hid this by joking about it, but I knew how she was really feeling.

"I'm sure it was an accident. Jacob wouldn't do anything on purpose." Renesmee argued, again.

"Oh yes he would!" Edward said, suddenly pulling up a chair next to Bella. "I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed in all my life." I could feel it flowing off off him... this was going to be a good story.

"What happened, bro?" Emmett – curious as ever.

"We were playing basketball and Jacob was on the other team. He was showing off... a lot. After his ninth basket, I decided to step in..."

I remembered a few high schools ago when me and Bella had been in the same class for gym... In a hockey lesson we both got very competitive and I had to stop her. To be fair, it was in one of her first high school trips and she wasn't used to it. I hit the hockey ball at her head really hard... I don't even think she knew it was me. She was quickly sent to the nurses office... One- nil to Jasper.

"What did you do?" Emmett asked.

"Well, obviously I had the advantage – knowing what he was going to do – so my plan was to just... get in his way. He got competitive after a while and it was very close to getting too obvious, but admittedly, neither one of us were willing to give in..."

"Ah stupid _boys_!" Rosalie sighed.

"... but I knew it had to be stopped, and so did Jacob, so he stopped... and punched me!"

Emmett started laughing again... I was very close to joining him.

"What?" Bella and Nessie practically shouted.

"He warned me that he was going to do it, so I could make it look realistic..." Edward continued.

"But why did that mean that _you _went to the Principals office?" Alice asked.

Edward laughed, "I was sitting in the nurses' office for an hour with an ice-pack on my eye."

Emmett and I looked at each other. He had to go to the 'hospital' once when someone saw me tackle him into the goal post on the football field. Once Alice got sent to the hospital because the teacher thought she had narcolepsy... it was of course her visions that caused her face to blank every now and again.

"The worst thing of all though," Edward continued, "was when I did get called to the Principals office. He wanted to talk to me about bullying and that everything would be o.k."

We all laughed, apart from Renesmee... even though I could feel her finding it funny.

"Well this is interesting..." She said. "Next week I'll be going on a date with my twin brother's bully!"

Everyone stopped laughing, but me and Edward knew she was only joking.

"God, Ness... that's low!" Emmett joked.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**_

**_(A/N Sorry it's been a while since I've posted anything... had a killer assignment to do! But it's all done now! Good times! Anyway... enjoy this little edition of Jasper and Emmett)_**

_Chapter 4 again..._

Lunch continued as any other. Any other lunch at school anyway. I'd like to see how these humans reacted if we had lunch _our _way. We all sat there pretending to eat – apart from Ness.

Alice or Edward would warn us if anyone was watching –or was going to watch- us eat; in which case, we would all have to graciously take a bite. It wasn't that the food was _disgusting, _it was just tasteless. Like chewing on nothing but air. That wasn't the problem though. The problem was that we weren't exactly equipped with a fully functioning human digestive system. If we were then I'm sure any of us would go through the awkwardness of eating human food, but the way of getting the unneeded food out of our bodies isn't exactly pleasurable. Emmett and myself, however did come up with a very successful – and to be honest, amusing – way of doing this. Whoever had had to eat the food would stand with his back up against one of the trees in the forest and the other would run, jump and kick the other right in the stomach. The food would come up in a split second. Esme didn't approve – but Esme didn't have to know. I remembered at Edward and Bella's wedding when Edward had to eat some of the wedding cake. Emmett and I politely stepped in to free him of the problem. It beat having to choke it up anyway just like a cat with a fur ball. It's so degrading.

The bell rang and we all went back to class. Rose, Emmett and I made our way to gym and after what happened with Edward, Em was really... giddy.

"Jasper!" Rosalie hissed. "Stop it, you're getting him all wound up."

"Woah, no I'm not... I'm not doing anything." I argued.

"You are! I can feel it." She said, lowering her voice slightly. "But it's not going to work on me... someone's got to keep you morons in check."

Rosalie and I always had our own special bond... on some level. For a hundred and forty years now we had always been labelled as the twins. Until recently, every ones story was that they were just adopted separately; but Rose and I always came as a pair. I suppose it's hard not to really fall into a role when you've been playing it for so long. Yes, it was true, it was always Bella who I spent time with and had a laugh with. But as much as Rosalie annoyed me, and got on my nerves I always saw her as my twin.

Emmett and I went to get changed.

"What are we going to do then, bro?" Emmett asked, "We've got to keep up with the spectacle in Edward's lesson! People would start talking if we don't..."

"Emmett, people will start talking if we _do_!" I joked.

"Ah please! I mean, so what's the worst that could happen? We get drafted to the basketball team? I could play dumb!"

I didn't doubt that for a second. "Emmett, I know how frustrated you feel when you play with _humans... _you more than any of the others. You wouldn't last three minutes. You heard how little it took to get out of hand with Jacob and Edward. All it takes is for you to get excited, run a little too fast, jump a little too high, or bump into someone a little too hard." I argued without even thinking. I lifted my head and looked into the eyes of my brother and felt what he was feeling. I suddenly felt so guilty. Emmett had heard this so many times. He knows that he'd never be able to, maybe he just needed a little... fun. "Sorry Em... I didn't mean to be..."

"So much of a spoil sport?" He asked. He smiled slightly, but genuinely looked hurt. I don't think anyone really gives him enough credit... most of the time they see him as the inconsiderate joker. I was the weak one and Emmett was the fool. He wasn't though. He cared about us all nearly as much as Esme did. He pulled his shirt over his head and pulled it down. "Come one bro, let's go." He said, without looking me in the eye.

We made our way into the sports hall. Rosalie was standing with the gym teacher and she was waving us over.

"Coach Harber wants to speak to us...about Edward." She said softly as we joined her.

"Mr Whitlock, Mr McCarthy. I'm coach Harber." He said taking our hands. "I just wanted to take a few minutes before we started to talk about what happened before lunch... with your brother. I can assure you that the P.E staff here at Fork's high school are absolutely against bullying and physical violence. If you ever need anyone to talk to then I'll be here."

"Thank you Coach Harber, obviously we were upset by what happened, but I'm sure it was just an accident." I was grateful that Rosalie had said something. I was positive that if either Emmett or I had said anything, all that would have come out would have been roars of laughter.

Rosalie went to play badminton and Emmett and I went to play basketball. I silently promised him that it I would make it fun.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters**_

**_Sorry for not posting in so long, been a hectic few weeks... so as an appology (and early christmas present!) here's two new chapters from the extremely gorgeous mr jasper whitlock_**

_Chapter 5 again..._

"Right sophomores," The coach began. "Quick three laps around the hall just to warm up and then we'll go straight into a game. I'll remind you all that myself and Coach White will be recruiting for the basketball team the next few weeks so bring your A game." Emmett laughed once quietly to himself. "Let's get going then." He blew his whistle loud once and everyone else started to run at a steady pace.

Emmett and I took our usual places towards the back of the group, just keeping up with the people in the middle. We had all done this hundreds of times and even though this lesson was identical to previous gym lessons, it felt so different. I looked at Emmett; he wasn't even pretending to breathe heavily like we usually do. He just looked down at the ground. I really must have hurt his feelings.

"Come on bro, you're lagging behind a bit. Put some effort in!" I said as I picked up the pace and joined the boys at the front.

I saw him smile widely as he joined me. "Not too much, right?" He whispered so no one else could hear.

I smiled, "Not too much."

A boy next to us was panting heavily as he was _trying _to keep up with us. I could hear his heart beating loudly. The sweat protruding off of him just made his scent more and more powerful.

"You ok, bro?" Emmett asked me, speaking just as he did if he was standing still.

I wasn't breathing so didn't want to speak. I just nodded and picked up the pace a bit to try to get away from him.

We had quickly completed three laps and stood in front of the coaches. We smiled gently and kept raising our shoulders so it looked as though we were breathing. We were joined by a couple of the faster boys and I held my breath again. "Wilkes, Smith. This is a warm up, not a sprint!" The coach shouted. He looked at me and Emmett. "Not even out a breath, hey?" We shook our heads and Emmett laughed a bit.

"Is that it? Funs over now?" Emmett asked quietly, barely moving his lips.

I smiled, "It's just begun."

We went straight into a game. Emmett and I were on the same team and we both guessed this was because the coaches were expecting something good... and they would get it. We played for forty minutes having a five minute drinks break in the middle – of course, Emmett and I only pretended to drink. Everyone else was having difficulty breathing as they had been attempting to keep up with us. None of them hardly touched the ball. We did let the other team score a few baskets, but we always blamed it on someone else.

This was nowhere near the level of ability that we play at home, but it was still a lot more interesting than usual. We were dunking and dibbling and jumping, but still concentrating hard on what we were actually doing. I knew this was stupid and foolish, but after a hundred years of _being careful _it should be time to have some fun. I wasn't yet sure what we would do for the next three years – if we would suddenly become awful at sport or if we would have to keep it up. This was dangerous... but so, _so_ fun!

I hadn't even realised that time had passed when we were all called together, which was a first for high school gym! I hadn't even registered the scent of all the sweaty humans surrounding me. Emmett ran up behind me and put both his hands on my shoulders.

"Cheers Jazz, I needed that!" He said, making no attempt to hide his voice, not that he needed to.

The coach dismissed us all and me and Emmett started to walk back to the changing rooms.

"Whitlock. McCarthy. Come here for a second please." Coach Harber shouted.

We both walked over to him slowly. Emmett was excited but I was rather apprehensive.

"This is it, bro! This is our call-up! Next stop – NBA!" Emmett practically squealed.

"That was an impressive display boys!" Coach started. Emmett smiled, folded his arms across his wide chest and bounced on his heels. "But you will never be on the team if you carry on with that behaviour!" I don't even think Edward or Alice would have seen that coming. "We pride ourselves on our team work and sportsmanship, but you... you two... you didn't pass the ball once to anyone other than yourselves and when the other team had the ball, you blamed their good work on your own team mates." Emmett looked as though he was about to cry – if he could. "Change your attitude and maybe we'll consider you joining us... but until then, no thank you."

We turned and walked back to the changing rooms. I was trying so hard to keep my laughter contained until we were out of sight, but Emmett's face was making it worse.

"I'm glad you're having a good time!" Emmett began. "That was the worst gym lesson ever! And I have had some _awful _ones!"

"Ah come one! You were loving it, bro!" I said, nudging his sides.

He smiled slightly and I knew I was off the hook. "We were pretty awesome weren't we? We kept it controlled and everything." He said lowering his voice. "Don't see why we can't all do that all the time! It wasn't that difficult."

"But if we told everyone else about how easy it is then we'd have to tell them about what happened at the end..." I joked.

Emmett huffed and looked as though he was about to scream. He got changed very quickly and slammed the locker door and it came off its hinges. "We're not going to tell anyone about _that_!" He shouted as he stormed away.

I could contain it any longer and exploded with laughter as I followed him to geography.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters...... but it is christmas after all, a girl can dream...**_

_Chapter 6... again_

Emmett had been in a bad mood for the rest of the day. Rosalie had asked me in our last class of the day if I could calm him down. I said that I was trying, but in truth I thought this whole situation was pretty hilarious.

I find it hard to believe that the day has gone so quickly. In previous years the days in school felt like centuries. We were now making our way to the parking lot at the end of the day. Unfortunately, as part of this charade we weren't allowed to drive yet so Esme and Carlisle would come to pick us up. We always had a deal that the first four there would go home with whoever was first to pick us up – Carlisle, in other words. However, Emmett, Rosalie and I all conveniently had our birthdays within the first month of school.

"Bet they're already there..." Emmett mumbled to himself. "Now we'll have to wait for Esme which means we won't be home for another year at least!"

Rosalie hit him in the stomach and rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you're in this mood and to be honest I don't care, but don't take it out on Esme... or anyone else for that matter."

We walked in silence to the parking lot and saw Alice, Bella, Edward and Ness about to get into Carlisle's car. Alice looked at Emmett and laughed as she glided into the car that Carlisle had just stopped at their feet... of course she had seen what happened as soon as I decided to let Emmett have fun in gym. That meant Edward probably knew as well, although Alice was always good at keeping Edward away from her thoughts.

The whole school was staring as Carlisle drove off in a car that any of them had probably never even dreamed of.

We stood there waiting for another fifty seven seconds before Esme arrived.

"Hey kids!" She smiled. "Good day?" She added as we got into the car.

"Was ok," Rosalie started, "Jacob punched Edward – that was the only highlight."

"Oh" Esme said. "Is everything ok now?"

"I'm sure that they'll explain later Esme, there's nothing to worry about." I said to reassure her. She wouldn't let the others know but she was actually rather worried – even though she had no need.

There was silence for a few moments until Esme looked in the rear-view mirror at Emmett in the seat behind.

"Emmett dear, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Can you just drive a little faster than this _infuriatingly_ slow speed? – I'm dying here!" He almost growled.

After a second of silence we just laughed, even Esme.

"Don't take offence Esme, he's just in a bit of a mood today..." I said, in between laughter.

"Emmett. Please do tell." Esme said kindly, but I could feel her mocking intentions.

Emmett growled. "Nothing happened. I'm fine – I just want to get home!"

"Aw come on, baby..." Rosalie teased, "Tell us what's wrong."

We all continued to laugh and I could feel Emmett getting more and more angrier.

We arrived at the house a few minutes later. Before the car had even stopped, Emmett got out and had run to where my door was going to stop. He opened it, pulled me out and threw me into a tree twenty metres from where he stood.

"Why can't we just be a normal family?" He sighed, though I could feel his light heartedness.

"Emmett!" Esme exclaimed... "You better not have broken that tree! What will the neighbours think?" She laughed.

Emmett scrunched up his face and sighed again. "Ah man, I cannot WAIT to drive again." He said exploding into the house. "I could have run faster than that!"

"Yeah, because that would have been very normal!" I laughed as I went inside. Esme and Rosalie followed us in.

I looked for my darling Alice. I could see her standing at the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes were glazed over as she looked into the future.

"Oh," she sighed. I immediately worried. "Jacob will be here soon..." she added as I breathed again. She smiled at me gently as Bella and Edward were talking. "I'll be back in a minute." She whispered softly as she kissed me on the cheek and danced up stairs.

"The stupid mutt shouldn't have started it in the first place..." Rosalie added to the conversation that I did not listen to. I saw Jacob standing in the doorway, but it didn't look as though Rose had spotted him as she continued. "But you're just as bad Edward; you shouldn't have got involved! You should have stopped it!"

"And stopped all the fun?" Jacob interrupted as he walked over to Nessie, picked her up and kissed her. "I missed you today, Bunny!"

"Missed you too..." She replied. "You didn't have to beat up my father though!" She added while she jumped out of his arms.

Jacob laughed, "Yeah, about that..." He said to Edward, "I'm sorry man."

Edward really didn't mind. "No blood, no foul" He said patting Jake on the back.

"Think I might head down to La Push tonight; see what's happening down there." Jacob said to Carlisle, changing the subject. "I really should have gone down in the last few weeks, but we've been so busy..." I could feel his guilt when he said that.

"That's a good idea, Jacob. Please tell themthat if they need to talk, they're very welcome to come here." Carlisle added.

Suddenly, Alice came running down the stairs. "Something bad is going to happened... something very, very bad..."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters**_

**_(A/N: Hope everyone is having a lovely christmas holiday! Thanks to everyone who has favourited, alerted and reviewed, it really does mean a lot :] if you like this story then you should read my other one - the hunter...MERRY CHRISTMAS XXXXX)_**

_Chapter 7 ... again_

Once again, I felt panic flood through my body. "Alice! Alice," I said putting both my hands on her shoulders, letting her know that I was here. "What's happened? What have you seen?" I said as I looked deeply into her unfocused eyes.

"Nothing..." She barely breathed.

"What do you mean, Alice?" Carlisle asked. He was feeling worried, but more confused.

I didn't take my eyes off Alice, just waiting for the second when she came out of her vision.

She answered Carlisle's question. "I mean _nothing,_ our futures – all of our futures... they've gone!" She said, seeming to be more confused by the second.

Edward and Bella were muttering something to each other. I could hardly hear it, I was too focused.

"Alice," Edward said, gaining my attention again. Alice's eyes finally refocused after what seemed like years and she looked at Edward, "Carlisle just told Jacob to ask the wolves round... maybe our futures disappear because they're coming here?"

Alice simply shook her head at this statement. "I don't know Edward, you may be able to see my visions but you don't understand them like I do..." Even though Alice would never say it, or possibly even think it, I could feel her dislike when Edward could see what she could. "I've learned to see around the wolves, what with Jacob being around all the time. I can see past him! See into the future beyond that... but there's nothing! _Nothing!_"

I didn't understand, and I'm sure nobody else did either – including Alice. This had never happened before. What was different this time? What had happened to put us on this path?

"So, what are you saying? Has it got something to do with Ness?" Emmett asked.

"No, you know I can still see us even though I can't see Nessie... This involves us all." She said looking at me. Now the confusion had gone. Now I felt the fear emanating off of her. The worry.

"And the wolves?" Jacob asked. It did appear as though this was probably the case.

"I... I don't know" Alice sobbed. I hated that sound. The sound of tearless sobs coming from my love.

In the midst of all the feelings that were now flooding me I could hear Carlisle trying to work it out. "We need to think through this logically... Alice had the vision as soon as we mentioned the wolves, suggesting that that may have been the reason behind it. A decision was made concerning the wolves and that decision has led to our future disappearing." He summarised.

"Jacob, you went to La Push when we first arrived here didn't you?" Edward asked, presumably just as flooded with our thoughts as I was with their emotions.

"Yes, to warn them that we may have started the transformation process... but there were no wolves then..."

If Carlisle was correct then what would be the reason behind the wolves taking our future?... A visit? No, Alice denied that... A longer visit?... My military mind started to take over...Constant supervision?... An attack? And if there was an attack... They knew that Alice would not be able to see them... a _surprise _attack... but did they count on her seeing the effect they would have on _our_ futures?

"But there will be now?" I asked, still holding on to Alice – but now it was more for her protection.

"Yes, most likely. Not a lot though, maybe three or four. It takes a while for a pack to form though." Jacob said. His emotions were confusing. Worry - most likely for Nessie - confusion, guilt and... embarrassment.

"What if they're coming to attack us? What if they don't understand?" Esme whispered, catching on to my line of thought.

Jacob's emotions suddenly turned defensive. "Esme, our tales are passed down through generations. I should know! They know what you are. It's like reading the same book, just a different chapter. The treaty is still in action!"

"It's not though, is it?" Bella said. I turned my eyes from Alice for the first time to look at my youngest sister. If she was right and the treaty is not in action then there is no reason preventing them from attacking us. But I didn't understand how this could be the case.

"What are you talking about, Bella?" Jacob asked, "Of course it is. The treaty has no boundaries and no time limit."

"But the treaty was broken!" Bella argued, looking at Edward. "You changed me."

The room fell silent.

"But, that didn't count... We agreed." Jacob replied.

"But _they _didn't..." Edward's body language changed ever so slightly. I wasn't even sure if anyone else had seen it. His knees were bent slightly and he turned his body towards Bella in a very defensive manner. "Think about it Jacob, think about how you felt when you found out... how angry you were, even though you knew us. They don't know us. They weren't here. Your memories are not their memories. They're working from a new book, Jacob! Not just a new chapter."

I had heard enough, and could feel a growl stirring in my throat.

"Edward you don't –" Jacob was about to interrupt.

"Wait!" Emmett exclaimed. I looked at him, knowing exactly what he was going to say, "Can you smell that?", for I could smell it too.

Dog.

Edward ran to the grey keypad by the door and instantly the heavy metal doors crashed down and the growl finally escaped my lips.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters**_

_Chapter 8 ... again_

I picked up Alice and stood her behind me. I was in a full defensive stance now, my senses heightened even more. The rest of my family huddled around us – each of them standing with their partner. Carlisle put Esme in the middle of myself and Emmett. He always did this, hoping that she never realised, though I'm sure she did. Out of all of us, but through no fault of her own, it was obvious that Esme was the least competent fighter. Rosalie could always give as good as she got and loved a fight as much as Emmett – she just didn't like to mess up her hair. Alice, despite her size, was probably the best equipped for a fight – she couldn't be caught, though this didn't stop me from doing everything I could to keep her away from any confrontation. Bella had a strong mind and body and was a fierce opponent for anybody, despite appearances. Ness was very similar; after all, she had been brought up and raised in an environment with vampires and werewolves! It was Esme's love that prevented her from any violence, and made her the most vulnerable.

"Edward..." she whispered, "What are they thinking?"

"They're confused. And young... they don't know what they're doing." He said reading their thoughts... meaning that they were in close proximity.

"Did they come to fight?" Emmett asked, thinking exactly what I was.

As I predicted, Edward nodded his head. "Yes. They thought that if they caught us off guard they'd be able to take us... there's only four of them."

"That wouldn't have lasted long then." Emmett laughed, shrugging it off and becoming more relaxed. I saw Jacob turn his head to Emmett. "Sorry, man." Emmett added, not meaning to offend him.

Suddenly, I was overwhelmed by a worrying emotion. But unlike the last few minutes, this was of a different kind, a worry full of pity, searching for empathy. I looked down to my right where Bella was standing with Edward, her eyes staring at Jacob. It appeared as though she was trying to understand what he was feeling.

"He's ashamed." I whispered into her ear so no one else – no matter how good their hearing was – could hear. "I don't think he knows what's going on as much as we do." I added.

She returned to looking at him and I could feel her want to comfort him.

"I'll go and talk to them..." Jacob said suddenly, taking me off guard. "They'll listen to me."

"Wait!" Edward said. "We'll wait until they've made up their own minds first."

All of a sudden, I felt Alice breathe deeply. I turned my whole body to face her once again. "Alice, are you ok?"

I felt eight pairs of all too aware eyes look in Alice's direction.

"Yes," She sighed. I felt just as relieved as she did. "Our futures are coming back. I can't tell you what's going to happen tonight, but I can tell you that we're going to school tomorrow." I felt everyone calm down slightly at these words – however, surely this meant that there could still be a confrontation tonight.

"What's happened to change it?" Nessie asked.

"I can see our future now because we're not dead!" Alice replied, bluntly.

Emmett laughed. "Are you saying that they would have got us?" He said, not being able to believe it.

Alice shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know... maybe... Personally, I think the only reason things are clearing up is because we realised their intentions in time." Just as I had presumed – a surprise attack, knowing full well that Alice was blinded by their decision. Then I realised... and I don't know why I had never realised this before. Alice would be defenceless against the wolves. She could not see them. The only thing keeping her safe is her ability, which is nulled by these wolves. With her small frame, it would be like breaking a tooth pick. Maybe Emmett's big headed assumption was correct – maybe they wouldn't have 'got us'... maybe they would have just got Alice. That's why she couldn't see our futures, because the path we were on would have led to her immediate death. I shuddered at this thought. I could not let this get to a fight. I would not!

I was distracted from my train of thought when I saw Jacob walking to the door. "I need to speak to them..." he said.

"Please, Jacob..." I said without thinking. I rushed to his side in no time at all and held onto his arm tightly. I quickly thought of a reason to explain this reaction. "They're really agitated; I think we should leave them to calm down..." This wasn't too far from the truth. "I'll do the best I can do. I'll let you know when it's safer."

"When you do go out, go in your wolf form." Carlisle added sincerely.

"Ah!" Emmett sighed. "Why are we worrying about this? We can take them easily now we know they're here!" Rosalie nudged him in the ribs with her elbow and nodded her head towards Jacob, warning Emmett to be more considerate. "I mean... if they started things first." Emmett added.

"I'm sorry Jakey." Renesmee kissed his forehead.

I spent the next few moments weighing up my options. Alice had seen herself in school tomorrow, meaning that she is safe inside the house. Therefore I would keep her here, and stay with her just in case. This problem needed to be resolved, and resolved now. I attempted to calm the wolves, though it's harder for me to do when I'm not with them. I could feel their emotions and were ready for a fight, but I also felt the pride, peacefulness and confidence in the nine people surrounding me. I had every faith in my family to do this – after all, we had been through worse. "I think it's safe now..." I said looking to Edward for re-assurance.

"Ok, it's time..." Jacob said as he took a deep breath. I felt the room shake slightly as he transformed.

Edward went to the keypad on the wall and lifted the metal doors. Jacob stepped outside slowly and the doors closed again. I was thankful for that.

"Edward!" Bella shouted, obviously unimpressed with Edward's apparent abandonment of Jacob.

"I don't trust them, Bella." He argued back. "I'm not putting my family in danger." He added looking slightly in Alice's direction, of course, he had heard my thoughts and had possibly come to the same conclusion.

"He IS our family, dad!" Renesmee screamed. She rarely called Edward 'Dad' so this stirred up a protective and empathetic emotion within him. He looked at her for a while before he sighed deeply. "Fine!" He said as he lifted the doors and leaped out of the window.

"Edward!" Bella shouted once again and without even hesitating she followed him... as did Nessie.

I could feel Alice twitching behind me wanting to join them.

"You are staying here!" I said to her, seriously.

"But what if they need our help?" She almost cried.

I looked at Emmett and Carlisle who were already standing in the doorway – ready and wanting to help but also unwilling to leave their loved ones too... just as Nessie and Bella had.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters**_

**_(A/N: Hey! hope everyone is well and enjoying their holidays :] i just wanted to quickly justify the reason why I am doing this story again from Jasper's point of view... a) there are only 3 chapters where the dialogue is the same... b) jasper provides a completely different perspective on things... and c) i LOVE jasper haha...... anyway once again, id like to say thank you to all the people who are still enjoying this story - here's the penultimate chapter just for you xxxxxxxxxxx)_**

_Chapter 9 ... again_

"If they need our help, Alice then we will be there in a second. They know that. But there is no need for us all to go with them... The wolves would feel threatened so it wouldn't be a good idea." I replied, while calming her down.

"Jasper is right, Alice. We will stay here and watch and listen. If anything happens then we will be at their side in no time at all." Carlisle said.

"That all happened in a bit of a blur..." Esme sighed, looking off into the direction of where Jacob, Edward, Bella and Nessie ran. "What happened?"

"To me it looked like Eddie and Bella were having a sorely timed marital about Jacob!" Rosalie joked. Emmett laughed – all of his initial worry had vanished. He wanted to be out there with Edward.

"Edward felt guilty about leaving Jacob to go alone. So I assume that's why he went with him." I said trying to settle Esme's worried feelings. "Bella and Ness on the other hand...well, I think that was just instinctive."

No one needed to reply. They all understood the _need _we all have to be with the ones we love. It's like the world's most powerful magnet pulling you along subconsciously.

The muffled voices of Edward and Nessie could be heard. "I'm staying. Nothing is going to happen." Nessie shouted.

"Jasper what are you picking up?" Carlisle asked.

Ness: hope.

Bella: confusion.

Edward: uneasiness.

Jacob: relentlessness.

The wolves: "They're aggressive, anxious, edgy, untrustworthy ..." I paused to double check this one. "...Determined."

Just then the sound of snarls stole our attention. We all looked into the forest towards the area where we knew they were.

Carlisle and Emmett started to run without even thinking. I turned to Alice. "Stay. Just for a bit, until I calm things down." She nodded as I turned and ran after Carlisle and Emmett.

I arrived at the scene to see Edward and Ness on the floor, a good ten feet away from Bella. Jacob and one of the other wolves were locked in a fight. Their teeth were bared and their hair was on end. I sent powerful calming emotions to them both in an attempt to de-escalate their anger. The unknown wolf soon backed away and rejoined his pack as Jacob rejoined us.

"I told you to go!" Edward shouted at Renesmee. I had not felt him being this scared for many, many years. "Why did you follow us anyway?" He said as he helped her up.

"I can ask you the same thing!" Renesmee replied. She was angry, but there was a powerful, underlying feeling of love running through her emotions.

"We protect our family! It was stupid of me to think of Jacob of anything other than family." Edward said with pride. Suddenly he returned his gaze to the wolves. "Of course, we'll wait here." He said.

"Where are they going?" Bella whispered.

"To change to human form – well the Alpha is anyway – he wants to talk to us properly." Edward answered.

Jacob ran off as well and soon returned in his human form and was joined by Carlisle, both of them acting as spokesperson.

I could hear three sets of small, light, delicate footsteps running through the forest behind us, coming from our house. Why was she here? Why did she want to put herself in danger?

Alice, Esme and Rosalie appeared from behind the trees. "We thought it might be a good idea to join you for this." Alice said, walking to me and holding my hand. I felt her hope and happiness and used this to calm myself down.

I turned my head away from my beautiful wife towards the direction of the sound of three sets of large paws and one set of human feet walking this way.

"I believe we've got off on the wrong foot." Carlisle said as they came into view. "My name is –"

"Yes, yes... 'My name is Carlisle, and this is my family'. We know who you are." I could feel a snarl about to rip through my teeth. How dare he? "My name is –"

"Yes, yes... 'My name is William Uley, and this is my pack'..." Edward interrupted in the say mocking tone. "We know who you are too." Emmett laughed. "Very good. I take it that _you_ are Edward?" Edward nodded. "And you have others in your coven with these extra abilities don't you? The mood controller, the shield and the fortune teller."

My vision started to go hazy at his tone of voice when he talked about Alice in that way. Alice just squeezed my hand and curtsied, playing along.

"Family - not coven... please." Esme said timidly from beside Rosalie.

"And you..." William continued, ignoring Esme's remark. "You're the hybrid?" He asked Ness. "And the famous Jacob Black imprinted on you?" She nodded. William Uley then turned to look at each of us, "And you all see Jacob as part of this ... family?"

We all nodded. Of course we did. It had been this way for nearly a century. Yes, he smelled like a wet dog, but I saw him as my brother, just as I saw Edward and Emmett.

"It seems we are bound to keep this treaty then... I think we are linked in many ways." I felt William Uley's confidence in our family and understanding of our love for each other. He looked at Jacob. "Brother, we apologise for what we have put you through... you and your _family_." He smiled and walked away.

"Wait!" Jacob called, "I'm sorry too... you shouldn't have had to go through this by yourself. I should have been there for you. But anything you need, from now on... I'll be here." The guilt finally subsiding from his emotions.

"We'll be here." Added Carlisle, as he put his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"I don't doubt that for a second." William joked. "Welcome to Forks... again."

I was suddenly flooded with the relief of my family members. All apart from Alice, she had been happy since she joined us here.

"Good job, son." Carlisle said to Jacob.

Jacob took a deep breath. "That was far too much hassle for a living heart to take – you guys are lucky! Think I might have to take the day off school tomorrow!" He joked.

"Nope, you're not..." Alice added delicately. A cheeky tone to her voice, and intentions. "I can see you there."

I stopped in my tracks. Shocked. As was everyone else.

"Alice? Ho- How?" Jacob stuttered.

"You are truly one of us now Jacob. We all just proved that." She sighed. "Ah it's so nice to be able to the future clearly again..."


End file.
